An Explosive Matryoshka
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: .:SONGFIC/ONESHOT:. Iroha is being pressured, since she's so new to the Vocaloid world. Being so sweet, no one expects her to fight back...but when she does, it certainly gets ugly! .:Based On: Matryoshka:.


**Hey guys! ^^**

**I got some really bad writers block for Chapter Five in 'Possessed' and stuff, so I figured I would write a one shot for one of my favorite UTAU's… IROHA! X3 **

**She's so~ cute, and I've been obsessed with 'Matryoshka' lately, and BOOM! This one shot came into play.**

**ENJOY MY FANGURLS/BOYS! ^^**

* * *

><p>The girl sat in her bedroom, alone, and gave a great sigh of sadness. She lifted her <em>Hello Kitty <em>hat and softly placed it next to her on the bed, using as an arm rest.

This girl was Iroha.

Iroha had been acting strange. She wasn't her peppy, childish self anymore like she'd always been. Even her speaker attachments were being drained of their natural power. Len was really starting to worry about her.

"Hey Kitty?" The blonde Kagamine whispered, peeking around Iroha's bedroom door, "Are you okay?"

She eyed him, looking nearly powerless, "Never better." A cough barely escaped her lips. Her boyfriend quickly came to her side.

'C'mon… ever since you recorded 'Meltdown' you've been completely helpless!" Len hugged Iroha tightly, "Something's up, and I know it!" She looked up, "That's just it, Len! That stupid song has been killing me!"

"Huh?" The boy was confused.

"Look, my voice wasn't made to go that high! I'm always off key, or I sang the wrong verse… why couldn't they just give the song to your sister and leave me out of it?" Iroha started to get a bit steamy, her face becoming redder by the second.

"You sing that song wonderfully!" Len protested, "Don't listen to what the recording studio says!"

"That's the thing! The only way I can do anything, is if the recording company approves it!" Iroha began to _steam, _literally, "I can sing a single song I want! I can't do a single thing I want! I can't even SAY what I want!"

"You know, if you want to, Rin and I can come to the record company and help discuss things with you," The blonde boy gave a smile, trying to cool his girlfriend down. Sadly, it wasn't working too well. "I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm just… I hate my job as a UTAUloid! I thought you Vocaloid's worked harder than us, but apparently I was wrong. Why can't I just dance in a PV or something? Or just DIE in a PV, how 'bout that?"

Now, Len was getting worried. I mean, Iroha is always so cheery, and now she wants to go die in a music video... and now there was _STEAM _coming off of her.

Sighing, her boyfriend continued his argument, "Iroha, it's just the fact that you're new! They just want to see what you're capable of!" She pushed him away, "Oh, and now you're going to side with the record company? That's just _great_!" Now, the girls skin was literally blood red… the same color of Tei's eyes, to be exact. Her speakers were smoking, making Len cough.

"That's not what I meant!" Len tried to convince her, "I'm just trying to make you feel better, I promise!" As he reached out to grab her left speaker, he burnt himself on contact. Iroha continued her yelling, not even noticing what kind of danger she was in.

"I just want to dance! I just want to rest! I just want to EXPLODE!" Her voice echoed around the room, "So, I suggest you just suck it up and catch my fall!"

The girl was acting like a whole other person.

Suddenly, Len's eyes became wide with fear, "IROHA! If you don't calm down, you'll overheat!" He pointed to her smoking red limbs, and burnt like flesh. Acting as if she didn't even notice how horrible her condition was, she looked down with a muttered, "Huh?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Iroha! You're new, you don't know what the hell you're doing!" Tears dripped down Len's face, as he longed to hug his girlfriend to give her comfort. As he starred at her face, she had tears in her eyes too. Watching them hit the floor, they turned the carpet a crisp brown. It was almost like it was hot, boiling water.

"I don't care if I'm overheating, I've had just about enough of this crap! I bet they didn't work you this hard when you first became the Vocaloid you are. They wanna work me harder than everyone else, because they think I'll just sit and tolerate it all. Well I won't! I can be tough, I can be stronger than the child everyone thinks I am!" Iroha's face seemed to be… _melting _in the heat of her anger.

"I want to hug you…" Len whispered, "But, I can't come near you-"

"You can come near me," Iroha shot back at him, "You just don't want to. Because, like everyone else in this stupid house, you just think I'm a messed-up, _Matryoshka_!"

And at that moment, the girl literally burst into a pit of flames. Len's eyes widened in complete fear and sadness. Kneeling down in front of the crisp pile of ash that was his girlfriend, the only word that could escape his mouth was, "Fuck…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? ^^<strong>

**Yeah, it was kind of supposed to support the fact that Iroha isn't as sweet as you suspect she is. And before you ask, yes, I highly support Len/Iroha, because it's the most awesome couple ever! X3**

**The couple wasn't the point though, supporting Iroha's dark side was the point. And sorry for the shortage of characters, I wanted it to be a one-on-one conversation. **

**I don't give a crap if you flame or anything really, it's my first oneshot/songfic. I love 'Matryoshka' because it's like, awesome! I love Gumi's voice in it!**

**Please R&R my friends! ^^**


End file.
